Inkjet printers can be used to print text, pictures, or other graphics by propelling droplets of printing fluid onto paper or other printer media. Such printers can include one or more printing fluid reservoirs to feed printer fluid to one or more printheads. Such reservoirs can contain different kinds of printing fluids, such as different colored printing fluids, so as to allow the printer to print graphics in monochrome as well as color.